Pregnancy!
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris becomes pregnant and Four is so happy when he finds out. Rated M. For upcoming lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! This fanfiction is about Tris and Four and how they start a family. (by the way Tris and Four are already married.) I hope you enjoy and please keep in mind that in this fanfiction, nobody died. So everyone is still alive. Rated M. For lemons in upcoming chapters!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm panicking right now. I'm sweating and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I went to the doctor today and the reason they said I'm sick is because I'm pregnant. I was so shocked when I found out, because me and Tobias use protection when we have sex. So it doesn't make any sense for me to be pregnant, Unless... I must have forgotten to take a pill one day or something. I really can't focus on the fact that I'm pregnant, all I can focus on is what's gonna happen when Tobias figures out. I don't want him to leave me and I don't want him to be upset either. I don't want him to hate me.

I'm sitting on the bathroom floor, crying. I hear a knock on the door and I don't even bother to open it. I know its Tobias at the door and I don't want him to find out.

"Tris?" He asks me.

I cry even more now and the door opens. I hide my face in my hands. I feel big strong arms around me as they pick me up and carry me to the bed. Tobias lays me down on the bed as he lays besides me. I'm crying so hard into my hands and he pries my hands away from my face.

"Tris I can't stand it when you cry. Whats wrong?" He asks me.

I look into his dark eyes and I know I have to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." I say quietly. I hide my face in my hands and he hugs me.

"That's great Tris!" He says in a happy voice.

I look up at him, shocked.

"You aren't mad?" I ask him.

"Why would I be mad? Your giving me the most precious thing in the world." He says smiling.

"I love you Tris, I would never hate you just because your pregnant!" He says wiping the tears from my face.

"But I know you don't want kids because of your father..." I say.

He kisses me on my head and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm going to be a great dad to our child and never like my father was to me." He says.

I smile and hug him.

"I thought you would be so mad." I said into his ear.

"I'm not, I love you so much." He says holding me.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

After Tris told me she was pregnant I was so happy. Were gonna have a child, and I'm going to love that child so much. I'm going to be a father and have a little mini Tris running around. The thought makes me so happy and I can't wait for the baby to come.

Me and Tris walk to the cafeteria for dinner, ready to tell our friends that Tris is pregnant.

We sit down beside Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Hey why are you guys so late for dinner?" Zeke asks us.

"Umm." Tris says.

"We have news." I say smiling.

"Is it good news or bad news?" Christina asks me.

"Good news." I say.

"Tell me!" She says excited.

I look over at Tris and she starts to talk.

"Well I went to the doctor today because recently I've been sick and they found out that I'm actually... pregnant." Tris says hesitatingly.

Christina and Will smile while Zeke starts choking on his food and Uriah gives us a wink and a thumbs up.

"That's great!" Christina says.

"Congrats!" Will says.

I look over at Zeke and he's still choking on his food while Uriah is trying to help him.

"Have you started thinking of names for the baby?" Christina asks me.

I just look at Tris and she smiles.

"Uh... no we just found out today." Tris says.

"I'll help you guys pick out a name." Christina says excitedly.

After Zeke swallowed his food he looked at Tris in a shocked face.

"Soooo how long have you been pregnant?"

"About three weeks." Tris says.

"Cool. Have you told either of you guys's parents yet?" Uriah asks.

Me and Tris look at each other. I can tell that she's scared to tell her family and I'm scared to tell Marcus. I never want my child to be around Marcus especially the way he treated me since I've been his son.

"So you haven't told them yet?" Uriah says.

Tris nodded no and Christina stopped eating her food.

"Caleb is gonna flip when he finds out." She says.

"Yeah I kind of figured that." Tris spoke.

After that we just talked about when the baby shower was gonna be and how many people to invite and everything that had to do with children.

When me and Tris finished eating we both went back up to our apartment and laid on the bed.

"I love you so much Tris. And I'm so happy that your giving me a child." I say smiling. She smiles back at me while I play with her hair.

"I love you Tobias." She says. We both fall sleep, cuddling each other.

 **It will get more interesting I promise! But here's the first chapter and I hope you liked it:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it and please continue to read;)**

Four's P.O.V.

I wake up to Tris laying beside me. Her head laying on my chest, and my arm wrapped around her. I look at the alarm clock and see that it's already nine thirty.

"Tris, wake up beautiful." I say shaking her a little. Her eyes open and she smiles.

"Good morning." She says smiling.

"Hey." I say.

"Let's go eat breakfast. If we don't leave within the next fifth teen minutes, you know Christina's gonna be mad for not making it to breakfast to sit beside her." I say laughing a little.

"Yeah I know." Tris says tiredly. Tris sits up and then pecks me on the lips.

"Love you." She says smiling. I smile back and peck her on the lips.

"I love you more." I say.

She rolls her eyes and gets off the bed to go get changed.

"I think I love you more but ya know..." She says smiling.

"No I think you got it wrong. I love you more than you love me." I say.

"Nope, I love you more." She says. I laugh and she begins to take off her shirt. She had a tank top on underneath, but it still makes me get horny when I see her undress.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say sitting out of bed. I get up and see that she's changing out of her shorts into pants. I walk up behind her and hug her.

"I love you the most." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

She gasps as I begin to kiss her neck. I love knowing I have this effect on her. She turns around and kisses me. I kiss her back for a long time. We both play with each other's tongues as we kiss each other. She pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me in her underwear and her tank top. I feel so turned on now.

"I love you the most." She says as she presses my mouth against hers. Her small hands trail down my abs and I moan knowing what she's heading for. Before she can even get her hands around my waistband she stops and looks at the clock.

"Crap!" She says.

"What?" I ask her.

"Christina's going to be pissed if we show up late." She says climbing off of me and pulling me up with her. I groan. I already feel turned on and I want more of her.

She looks me in the eyes and pecks me on the lips one more time.

"Later." She says whispering into my ear, blushing. I smile. She puts on her pants and I put on a shirt. By the time were dressed and we've gotten ready, were ready to head to the cafeteria. I wrap my hand around hers and we walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We sit down beside Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Christina says.

"Ummm..." I say.

"They were fooling around." Zeke says smiling.

I blush and Four smiles.

After we had sat down and eaten our food, I walked back to our apartment alone. Four had to go off with Will for some reason, I'm not sure why. I walk to our apartment thinking about names for the baby. I don't want to name it after my parents and I know Tobias doesn't want to name it after anyone in his family, especially his father, Marcus.

I walk in the hallway and then see two people following me from behind. Drew and Peter.

I try to walk faster but they walk even more faster, following me. I turn the corner of the hallway and there stands Eric. He picks me up and throws me on the floor. I groan in pain. His foot kicks into my side and I yell. Peter and Drew came up to me and picked me up. Drew put a cloth over my mouth while Peter picked me up. I struggle to move my arms and legs, but I can't move, and I become very sleepy. I breathe in the scent of the smell coming from the cloth and I black out.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up and I'm tied up on the floor. I don't know where I am, but it seems like an apartment of someone.

"You finally awake stiff?" Peter says circling me while I'm on the floor.

I give him a nasty look and he smiles. Next thing I know, Drew walks in and he has a knife. He gets down on the floor and cuts me on the head. I cringe my face in pain.

"Were getting back at you for being above us in rankings." Peter says. "So just relax, were gonna have some fun." He says with an evil grin.

I hope someone finds me.

Four's P.O.V.

I'm walking back to our apartment thinking about our baby. I wonder if its gonna be a girl or a boy. I'm really hoping that the baby comes soon, I can't wait to be a father. I turn the corner heading to our apartment when I see Eric standing by our apartment door.

"Hey Four." He says in a mean voice.

"What do you want?" I ask in a nasty voice.

"I heard that your little love bird of yours is pregnant." Eric says smiling.

"What do you want?" I ask again. Eric just looks at me.

"I want to know, why was Tris above all the other initiates in training?" Eric asks.

What does this have to do with anything? What is he trying to get to?

"Because she's braver than all of the other people in her training." I say back.

"I think the only reason she got a high score at the end of training was because she dated you." Eric spoke. "Did you tell her that if she dated you, you would make her one of the top scoring scores?"

I felt madness and rage go through me. First of all, I would never make that kind of deal with anybody. Secondly, I truly do love Tris. I love her so much and I would never force her to date me if she didn't want to.

"No, we dated after she made it into dauntless." I say.

"Right." Eric says sarcastically. "Well I have other boring stuff to do so I'm leaving." He walks away and I suddenly feel uneasy. I feel like somethings wrong. I open our apartment door and walk into our bedroom. I figured Tris would be laying there, but shes not.

"Tris?" I say.

She doesn't answer and I start to become worried. I look around the whole apartment looking for her and I can't find her. Where could she have gone?

 **That was the end of this chapter! Please leave a review if you liked it and I'll be back with more! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter three and this chapter is a little sad, but it will get better I promise! Please leave a review if you like'd it!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

I stand in our apartment wondering where she could have gone. She didn't tell me she was going anywhere. I then remember that I work in the control room, I can just look at the camera's to see where she went. I open my apartment door and walk out heading towards the control room.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I walk into the control room and look at the camera's. I rewind them back to about an hour ago and watch. I see Tris walking towards our apartment when all of a sudden, Eric throws her on the ground. I can feel myself getting angry towards Eric. No one touche's Tris without my permission. I then see Peter and Drew as they carry her off. They carry her to an apartment and I look at the apartment number. Apartment number seventeen. I run out of the control room heading for Tris.

When I get to the apartment I think to myself that I just can't knock on the door and walk in. I climb through the window instead and get inside the apartment.

I get inside and hear Peter and Drew laughing.

"She looks dead." Peter says.

They better not have killed her, or I will kill them.

"We should just hide her body in a dumpster or something." Drew says.

"Good idea, let me get a trash bag." Peter says. Peter walks off into another room and drew stands there alone. I walk into the room after Peter left and wrapped my hands around Drew's throat. I whispered into his ear.

"Yell and I'll kill you." I say. I then turn him around and punch him in the stomach. He tries to punch me back but I kick him in the crotch and he collapses to the ground, holding his crotch. I then punch him in the face and he blacks out.

I look over at Tris laying on the ground. The side of her forehead is covered in blood, her jaw line is bruised, and she looks pale. I pick her up and try to talk to her.

"Tris?" I say in a quiet voice. I don't want Peter to hear me.

Her eyes open a little and she smiles.

"Four?" She asks.

"Its me." I say as her hand touches the side of my face.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

I look her in the eyes and hold her close to me.

"You die, I die too." I say. "Lets get you out of here." I open the front door and run out with Tris in my arms. I want to go back and kill Peter, but I know that will have to wait until later.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

We get to the infirmary and I carry Tris until I lay her down on a bed and doctors take care of her. They take her into a room and I wait outside for an hour until they let me come in to see Tris.

"You can see her now." A male doctor said opening the door. I nodded and went inside the room. Tris lay there with cuts and bruises all over her. I walk over to her and sit beside her.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey. I swear I'm gonna kill Drew, Peter, and Eric." I say. I hate them so much, they deserve to die. I love Tris and I can't stand to see her hurt.

"It's not your fault." She says gripping my hand.

"Yes it is! I should have walked with you back to the apartment." I say looking into her blue eyes.

"You didn't know." She replies. I smile at her a little and then another female doctor comes in.

"Your Tris Eaton right?" Shes asks Tris.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry to tell you this but you had a miscarriage with the baby in your stomach." She says. I look at Tris and I want to cry. I wanted to have a child with Tris and I feel so sad now.

Tris starts to cry and I wrap my arms around her, stroking her hair. She cries into my chest as I feel a tear coming down my face too.

"Its okay." I say. "Be brave."

She stops crying and I kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She says back.

Another nurse comes in and looks at me and Tris.

"Your free to go, but be careful."

"Okay." I say. I help Tris out of bed and we start to walk home.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we get back to our apartment we both lay down on the bed, cuddling each other. I was facing him and his arm was wrapped around my side.

"Tris?" Four asks me.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Do you want to try to have another baby?" Four asks me.

"Of course I do but..." I say.

"But what?" Four asks me.

"I don't want to force you into becoming a father." I say. He lifts my chin up and looks into my eyes, making me melt.

"I want to be a father, I want to have a baby. I want to have the greatest thing in the world with you." He says. "I love you so much Tris..."

He kisses me on the lips and I kiss him back, my tongue going into his mouth. We french kiss until he is eventually on top of me. I kiss him until we break apart panting. I then feel something hard bulging in his pants and poking in between my legs.

"Is someone ready to play?" I say laughing a little as I rub my hands against his bulging in his pants. He groans and smiles at me.

"I love you so much." He says. We continue to kiss and make out with each other.

I want to have a baby with him.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Rated M. For lemons in the next chapter! I hope you like it and please leave a review telling me what you think!:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This chapter is rated M. For lemons!:P So yeah here it is and please leave a review if you liked it!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

His hands slid up underneath my shirt to unclasp my bra. I moan as he takes it off and throws it on the floor. He kisses up my stomach and reaches under my shirt to touch my breasts. I gasp and throw my head back while he starts kiss my nipples and suck on them.

"Tobias." I say moaning. He smiles and takes off my shirt. He goes back to kissing, licking, and biting my breasts. I gasp and moan underneath him as he continues to pleasure me. I slide my hands down his chest and grab the bottom of his shirt, taking it off of him. Tobias moans and I smile.

His kisses on my breasts go down towards my stomach area, right above my underwear. I moan as he slips his fingers in between my pants and pulls them down. He comes back up to kiss me as he moves his fingers down to my area. He slips his fingers into my underwear and I moan throwing my head back. His fingers find them selves playing between my folds and I whimper wanting more.

"Tobias... p-please." I say gasping. He smiles and sticks his finger inside of me. I moan in ecstasy as he begins to rub my spot inside of me, making me squirm and clutch onto him like a mental patient. Tobias's other hand begins to rub my clit as he pumps his fingers in and out of me. Next thing I know, he removes his fingers and I whimper wanting more.

I suddenly shriek as he replaced his fingers with his tongue licking everywhere possible. I gasp and moan moving my hips. He smirks as he continues to taste me. His hands eventually have to hold my hips down so that he can suck and lick me. I feel myself getting closer to an orgasm as he continues to lick me all over.

"Tobias!" I moan as I cum in his mouth. Tobias grins and comes back up to kiss me. I kiss him back playing with his lips. My hands unbutton his pants as he helps pull them off of him. Now I'm naked underneath him and he still has his boxers on.

He takes off his boxers and throws them on the floor, exposing his large and hard member.

"Tris please..." He moans.

"Please what Tobias?" I ask him in a seductive voice.

"Please touch me." He says almost so quietly I can't hear him.

"Where should I touch you?" I ask smirking. He grabs my hand and places it on his member. He groans and thrust forwards.

"What should I do?" I ask him. I love to tease him.

"Tris please!" He says clutching my hips. I smile and pump his member in an up and down motion. He groans and pants as he thrust into my hand. I can feel his dick getting harder and more erect as I continue to do this to him.

"Tris I'm gonna!" He says thrusting into my hand. He spills everywhere and I grin, licking my hand off where his cum was. He groans at seeing me do this and places himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asks me.

"Please Tobias." I say whispering into his ear.

He rubs at my entrance, teasing me.

"Are you sure you want me to be inside of you?" He asks in a seductive moaning voice. I try to push myself onto him so he will go inside of me, but he backs away and looks at me smiling.

"You have to tell me what you want." He says grinning.

"I want you! Please Tobias!"

He thrust himself into me as I clutch onto his back. We both moan loudly as we thrust and grind against each other. His member hit my g spot and I whimper wanting him to keep hitting me there.

"Faster." I whisper into his ear. "Harder."

He smiles and starts to go faster and harder. He hits my g spot continuously as he thrust into me. I know I'm fixing to cum and that he is too.

"Tobias I'm cumming!" I shout, clenching down on him. He moans and yells my name.

"Tris!" He yells. He spills inside of me and lays on top of me out of breath.

"I love you so much." Tobias says, kissing me on the lips. He rolls off of me and covers us up with a blanket.

"I love you too." I say smiling. He kisses me on the head and we fall asleep, wrapped around each other.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Sorry it was kind of short but here it is!:P**


End file.
